


Valentines Day

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Illinois/reader [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Anonymous said: Illinois 10 the fricken smooth sweetheart!10. “I know you’re not a fan of Valentine’s day…I just thought that maybe I could change your mind…”
Relationships: Illinois/reader
Series: Illinois/reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849480
Kudos: 9





	Valentines Day

Life is a lot of fun with Illinois. The adventures you went on together was really something else, but once in a while it was nice to take a breather. 

When there is a small lull in adventures, it’s nice to just go somewhere warm and relax. Illinois is rarely a man for taking a break, but somehow you manage to convince him to go with you.

This is how you find yourself in a cabin overlooking a beach on Valentines Day. The date had been a coincidence, but as soon as you realised, you had made plans.

You wake before Illinois, and manage to sneak out of bed without waking him. Sneaking out of the small bedroom, you first fix up the small kitchen table. Nice tablecloth, fresh flowers you sneaked in from the village when you bought supplies, lit candles, plates and cutlery set up all proper. 

Next you start up the coffee machine. As soon as you see coffee start dripping into the pot, you set out to make pancake batter. You had even managed to sneak in some blueberries and chocolate to put in it.

It’s when you’re chopping up the chocolate into smaller chunks you hear the floorboards creak behind you. You smile as a small kiss is placed behind your ear, and strong arms wrap around your waist.

“Mornin’.” Illinois voice is rough, barely awake.

“Good morning.” You keep chopping the chocolate as Illinois gives you another kiss.

“What’s all this then? You cookin’ breakfast all prettily for me?”

“I know you’re not a fan of Valentine’s day…I just thought that maybe I could change your mind…” Illinois hums, and you hold up a piece of chocolate as an offer for him. He takes it, popping it in his mouth.

“I never really thought about it much, but I definitely don’t mind this.” Illinois hands starts to slide lower, you elbow him gently to get him to stop, tutting.

“No, nothing of that mister. You go sit over in that chair, pour yourself some coffee while I make us pancakes, and then we’ll eat.” Illinois chuckles, beginning to do as you say.

“And then?” You send him a grin as you pour the chocolate and blueberries into the pancake batter.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Illinois sits down in one of the chairs, coffee cup in hand, smiling.

“I’m sure we will.” He winks, and you laugh as you pour some batter into the warm pan.

You end up spending the whole day mostly inside, but at least you get Illinois the admit that, “Hey, this Valentines thing ain’t half bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
